Conventional fuel delivery systems supply fuel to fuel rail of internal combustion engine. A fuel delivery system typically includes a reservoir within a fuel tank and fuel pump, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,491 B2 which is hereby incorporated into this specification by reference. The fuel pump includes an electrically driven motor that has a shaft. A typical fuel pump of such a system includes inner and outer pump channels that cooperate with an impeller having respective inner and outer vanes. The inner channel and inner vanes are associated with a jet pump to operate the jet pump to create pressure conditions that draw fuel from a fuel tank into the reservoir. The outer channel and outer vanes operate to deliver fuel to the fuel rail. With such systems, there are times when vapor is present in the inner channel which delays the start of the jet pump.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fuel pump that has inner and outer channels such that the inner channel can be primed to reduce jet activation delay.